


Nothing At All

by FlamingToads



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, the sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads
Summary: During a moment with Frankie, Grace drifts away in thought, longing for what she wishes she could do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is sort of an add-on to the ending of the last episode of the third season 'The Sign'. So if you haven’t finished or caught up, you probably shouldn’t read this fanfic. ^^

Her own words rang in her ears as Frankie, her dearest friend, held on to her. Now there was just silence between them as they looked out of the hot air balloon basket. Grace wasn’t sure if it was the wind getting to her eyes or she was fighting back tears. 

It wasn’t easy for Grace to tell Frankie that she should go to Santa Fe with Jacob, and it sure as hell wasn’t easy for Grace to not reach out for Frankie’s hand. Maybe if she didn’t just tell her friend to go for it with Jacob, she’d reach for her hand and hold it as tight as she could. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush from riding a hot air balloon, or the mixed emotions about Frankie, but her heart was pounding like a drum. She wished it was easier to express her emotions. Especially to someone that was so important to her. She wished she could just say fuck it and go for it, but she wasn’t the type of person to do things on a whim. 

Grace knew that telling her to go with Jacob was the right thing to do, but she wanted so much to be selfish and keep Frankie all to herself. She could’ve in the past, without an ounce of guilt. Before living with Frankie, she was selfish, and she could admit that. She would be able to say simply she didn’t want Frankie to leave her, and didn’t want to share her with Jacob. That she should stay with _her_ , in _their_ home. She would love her, take care of her, and be there for her. It would have been so easy, but now…

She wasn’t like her old self anymore. Not with Frankie at least. Living with her had changed her more than she probably knew. Of course she was still stubborn, uptight, and quite the bitch at times, but she’d do anything for Frankie. She appreciated all that Frankie had given her, and felt loved and important, and worth something. She never had that with anyone else, not even her husband of forty years. That’s why she didn’t want Frankie to leave. Grace finally knew what it was like to be loved and cared about and she didn’t want that to end. 

“What’s wrong?” Frankie interrupted her thoughts. Grace instinctively flashed a smile at the other woman, just then noticing that Frankie had moved back slightly to look at Grace. It looked as if Frankie was concerned. Grace hoped that Frankie’s would think her uneasiness came from being a nervous flyer, and not the hidden turmoil she buried in her chest.

“Nothing,” she said, moving a little closer to Frankie, as if all was well. “Nothing at all,” she assured. Frankie paused a moment, looking over her face for a sign. She narrowed her eyes, obviously not buying it, but she didn’t dwell on her suspicions and once again leaned against Grace. Grace felt some relief that she didn’t dig for other answers, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Frankie would most likely bring it up when they were actually alone. Grace took a deep breath, looking back at the spectacular view. She frowned for all but a second before putting another fake smile on her face. In the end she’d be happy with whatever Frankie chose to do. If Frankie was happy, she would be happy… Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it was just me but it looked like Grace really wanted to hold hands with Frankie and this has been stuck in my head for a few days.


End file.
